crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Switcher
Switcher is the second VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Same with The Fates, this character are composed of three female characters (1 for Global Risk, 1 for Black List and the other one is specifically meant for Mutation and Zombie Modes). Again, she has a unique and exclusive voice set separated from The Fates. Availability *'CF China:' Zero *'CF Vietnam:' Sonoko *'CF Russia:' Zero *'CF North America:' Trinity *'CF Indonesia:' Switcher *'CF Japan:' Switcher *'CF Europe:' Switcher *'CF Español:' Nemesis *'CF Brazil:' Trinity *'CF Philippines:' Switcher (Coming Soon) Features *'Furious Kick': Only for BL and GR character (press E'''). *Throwing Dagger: Throwable knives (Press 2); cannot be used in Ghost Mode (BL),Ghost Vs. Mutants and Knife Matches. *'''Special Character: Available in AI Modes and Mutation Modes. Retains all bonus perks not excluding her. **Special: Throwing Dagger of this character will throw 3 daggers in 1 turn (7 turns max). *'Reduce Fall Damage'. *'Immunity to self/teammate grenade'. *'200% EXP' points bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everybody in the same room. *'20% GP' bonus for everybody in the same room. Trivia *It's said that the name Sonoko for Switcher in CF Vietnam is inspired by the same character from Detective Conan due to BL model having a similar (but not identical) to her anime version. VTC also released a short detective-themed manga to promote Switcher in the upcoming June patch, which can be found on their homepage. **Ironically, Sonoko and her DC character are on the opposite side of the law because Black List is portrayed as Terrorists-side in CrossFire. Yet, the promotion manga still refers her as a justice ally, completely ignore the fact that her appearance is for BL side. *Switcher is the second VVIP merchandise in CF Vietnam to receive 3 different discounts and she has the highest discount up-to-date - everyone gets 10% discount upon first 2 weeks purchase, people that already own any VVIP weapon will get 30% off, and finally people who already own The Fates get a whooping 50% off (Although as far as EXP boost go, they don't really need to buy a second VVIP character unless for those who plays TDM / S&D and may favor Switcher's perks over The Fates). *CF Vietnam continues to be a version that has 2 variants of this character, first is normal form and the second is Switcher-Special. Although Switcher-Special is available only in AI Mode and Zombie Mode, but now Vietnamese player can obtain her and use in all game mode. Gallery Art Work= Switcher with Shovel Born Beast.jpg|Artwork #1 Switcher with AK47 Born Beast.jpg|Artwork #2 theVideoGameGallery_27250_2000x2667.jpg|Artwork #3 TheVideoGameGallery 25373 1200x1920.jpg|Artwork #4 theVideoGameGallery_25374_1200x1920.jpg|Artwork #5 byoungkang-kwon-switcher-gr-beautyshot-re.jpg|Artwork #6 Switcheraries.png|Artwork #7 Iasgemini.png|Artwork #8 BL big leg wow.jpg|Artwork #9 GR tomboy wow.jpg|Artwork #10 special with a cap wow.jpg|Artwork #11 Prism Beast.png|Artwork #12 Zero.png|Render (BL) switcher render.png|Render (GR) |-| View= Black List Switcher_BL (1).png|HUD Switcher_BL (2).png|Over View Switcher_BL (3).png|Side View Global Risk Switcher_GR_(1).png|HUD Switcher_GR_(2).png|Over View Switcher_GR_(3).png|Side View Special Switcher_SP_(1).png|HUD Switcher_SP_(2).png|Over View Switcher_SP_(3).png|HUD Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP